Remembering Keiko
by feeshyhazzard
Summary: A YusKei fic. Yusuke goes away on a mission by himself after proposing marriage to Keiko. But, he never comes back. After Kurama and Hiei find Yusuke they find out he's brainwashed. He doesn't remember a thing! Not even Keiko! No lemon or yaoi!
1. Yusuke's back!

Hey. Back again with another story. I've been thinking of this one for a while. Ok. This is rated PG13 because of Yusuke's mouth (obviously) and maybe Hiei's. I'm not sure yet. This is my first romance fic. Anyway on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything (especially not money -_-)!  
  
Remembering Keiko ~ Chapter 1~ Yusuke's back!  
  
~Keiko's POV~  
  
It's been 6 years since I've seen him. That boss of his, Koenma I think was his name, sent Kurama and Hiei out to look for him. Yusuke never came back from that stupid mission of his. I still remember back then when I was in college, before he left.........  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"Keiko you never date anyone. All the hot guys ask you but you just turn them down. Why?" Keiko was at a dance with her friends. They had forced her to come.  
  
"I have my reasons." She was secretly thinking of Yusuke who barely ever visited her in college. In fact he had only visited once. She still missed him dearly.  
  
"What reasons?" Her friends were always so curious.  
  
"Reasons."  
  
A slow song started. All of her friends went to go dance with their boyfriends. She was left by herself.  
  
"Wanna dance?" A guy asked her. He had gelled back hair and his voice seemed strangely familiar. Keiko looked up.  
  
"Yusuke!" She jumped and hugged him.  
  
"Hey," was his reply.  
  
"Where the heck have you been you idiot!" She let go of him and slapped him hard on the cheek.  
  
"Keiko! What the hell?! You're hugging me one second and slapping me the next!" He sat on the ground nursing his red cheek.  
  
Everyone who was watching them seemed confused. Was this guy the reason she didn't date anyone?  
  
"Sorry Yusuke." Keiko smiled that brilliant smile that almost sent Yusuke bonkers.  
  
"It's ok. Keiko, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Come on." He pulled her onto a bench that was hidden behind bushes. "This needs to be private."  
  
Keiko just stared at him blankly.  
  
"Kei, I've been think about this for a while. I know this is really early to ask you but I can wait for a couple of years. I just don't want anyone to steal you away from me." Yusuke looked into her eyes.  
  
Keiko suddenly became very nervous.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He reached for a tiny blue box in his pocket.  
  
She was completely caught off guard. There was a stunning ring inside the box with a blue gem in the middle of some diamonds shaped as petals. She just looked at him and stared for a couple seconds.  
  
"Kei, you okay?" Yusuke was worried since she just froze for a while.  
  
"Of course I will Yusuke."  
  
"You - You will?"  
  
"Yeah. I love you Yusuke." She smiled.  
  
Yusuke grinned from ear to ear. Then he kissed her. Keiko felt as if this was what she was waiting for all these years. He pulled away and hugged her.  
  
"I love you too Kei." Yusuke was so happy.  
  
~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
I'm twenty-five now. I'm still waiting for him to come back. Feeling the ring on my finger, I smile into the sunset. Waiting.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Ogre what the heck happened to Yusuke?"  
  
"I don't know Koenma sir."  
  
"Hmmm." Koenma (in his baby form) twirled around on his chair. He had sent him to kill those stupid so called 'shinobi' demons. But he never came back.  
  
"Better call Kurama and Hiei, Koenma sir."  
  
"Right." Koenma picked up his phone and called them.  
  
"Yes Kurama speaking."  
  
"Kurama, how's the search going?"  
  
"We found him sir."  
  
"You did? Already?"  
  
"Yes, in the shinobi village. They said they found him half - dead in a desert."  
  
"WHAT! IN THE SHINOBI VILLAGE! YOU MEAN THOSE DEMON SHINOBI?"  
  
"Yes sir. It seems that is what they are."  
  
"Is Yusuke okay?"  
  
"Actually sir...................."  
  
"What is it Kurama?"  
  
"He doesn't remember a thing."  
  
"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"The shinobi said they found him blabbering his name and that was the only thing Yusuke seemed to remember. We've talked to him and he doesn't seem to know us."  
  
"Oh God. Bring him back Kurama."  
  
"Yes Koenma sir."  
  
"Kurama let me speak to him." Koenma heard Hiei's voice in the background.  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking to send Yusuke on this mission by himself. The poor bastard doesn't remember a thing! Not even Keiko! Imagine how she must feel."  
  
"Now Hiei I had no choice."  
  
"What do you mean 'you had no choice'? OF COURSE YOU HAD A CHOICE! Yusuke was brainwashed because of you! Idiot!" Hiei got frustrated and hung up.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Hiei."  
  
Hiei glared at the fox.  
  
"Besides why are you so angry at Koenma? I thought you cared about no one except for Yukina." Kurama smirked.  
  
"Because kitsune, I never got to kill him." Hiei was now glaring at the ground.  
  
"You can kill him now."  
  
"It won't be the same. It's not him. He doesn't even know how to fight. It's sad really."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma stared at the phone.  
  
"Ogre. Get Keiko on the screen, but don't talk to her."  
  
Jorge (or however you spell the ogre's name) pressed some buttons on the screen and Keiko showed up. She was staring at the sunset looking very sad indeed. Koenma sighed. It was his fault. They were engaged and he basically ruined their relationship.  
  
"Sir! Kurama and Hiei are here!" One of the workers announced.  
  
"What? Already?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I should have expected it with their speed. But they have Yusuke with them."  
  
Kurama came walking up with a body on his back. Hiei following close behind.  
  
"We're sorry sir. We had to knock him out. He wouldn't um..........."  
  
"cooperate" Hiei interrupted. Kurama nodded and put Yusuke onto the chair.  
  
"No worry. I have some medicine." Koenma reached for a bottle filled with blue liquid. He fed it to Yusuke.  
  
"Tell me. Why wasn't he cooperating?" Koenma was curious.  
  
"He was convinced that the Shinobi village was his home. Since he was living there for the past six years." Kurama looked blank for a person (or fox) with so much wisdom.  
  
Yusuke woke up.  
  
"What? Where am I?"  
  
"The spirit world, Yusuke," Koenma answered quietly.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Yusuke was still a little drowsy.  
  
"You used to work for - "  
  
Suddenly Keiko came bursting into the room with Botan and Kuwabara.  
  
"I knew it! Urameshi is home!" Kuwabara had a look of utter surprise.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko basically threw herself onto Yusuke. "When did you get back? Kuwabara told me he sensed you."  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke looked down at the woman who was on top of him (don't get sick ideas).  
  
"What?" Keiko pulled herself away from him. "I'm Keiko," she said in total disbelief.  
  
"I don't believe we've met before." Yusuke stared into her eyes. Somehow they triggered something in his mind.  
  
Keiko glanced at Kurama and Hiei but they looked away sadly and then she stared at Koenma.  
  
"He lost his memory Keiko. He doesn't remember us. He was brainwashed." Koenma was staring at particularly nothing.  
  
"No." Keiko sunk to the floor.  
  
A girl with raven black hair and dark eyes came up and her arm around Yusuke's shoulders. No one had sensed her. Keiko looked at her with wide eyes. Kurama and Hiei narrowed their eyes at her.  
  
"Who are you?" Koenma was on the verge of yelling out for security.  
  
"Miho, Yusuke's girlfriend."  
  
  
  
Bum Bum Bum! Sorry. This chappie was hard to write. Hope you like it. Review please. 


	2. His what?

Yo! I'll try to make this chapter better! Sorry for the late update!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Remembering Keiko ~ Chapter 2 ~ His What?  
  
A long silence had followed her words. Finally Keiko broke it.  
  
"His what?"  
  
"His girlfriend," she sneered.  
  
Right there and then Keiko broke down. This was too much for her. First, he had lost his memory and now, he had a girlfriend. She buried her head in her hands and cried. Everyone just watched her in a sad silence. Keiko realized that people were watching her so she stood up and twisted the beautiful ring off her finger.  
  
"Here Yusuke. This might be worth something to you or maybe you can give it to your," she choked on her words, "Botan, can you take me back?"  
  
Botan nodded sadly and took out her oar. They flew out, leaving the rest of them staring after the two girls.  
  
"What's this ring for?" Yusuke looked at Koenma (who is now in his teenager form).  
  
Koenma sighed. "She - she was your fiancée. That ring was your engagement ring."  
  
Yusuke stared bug-eyed at the ring. Miho seemed to growl but no one noticed.  
  
"You - really don't remember anything, Urameshi?" Kuwabara glanced at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"But you've gotta remember Urameshi! After all we've been through together! Genkai's Tournament! The Saint Beasts! Sensui! Everything!" Kuwabara was desperate.  
  
"Fool. Nothing's going to help. Whoever did this to him did a pretty good job of erasing his memory." Hiei glared at Yusuke in a pitying way. Then he walked out, Kurama following.  
  
"I guess I'll go too then." Kuwabara turned around and ran out the door.  
  
"Maybe Keiko will help you remember Yusuke." Koenma picked up his phone and called Keiko.  
  
"Hello. Ukimura residence. May I help you?"  
  
"Keiko? This is Koenma. I called you to - to ask you if you would help Yusuke remember things a bit.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess........"  
  
"Then it's settled." Koenma said goodbye and hung up the phone.  
  
"Miho. May I ask you to leave? I'm afraid to say that you will be no help in this situation." Koenma continued to stared at the phone.  
  
Miho growled but left.  
  
"Ogre get him to the transporting machine."  
  
"Yes Koenma sir," the ogre nodded. "Follow me."  
  
Yusuke walked off following the ogre.  
  
Koenma sighed. This was going to be hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko blinked as Yusuke suddenly appeared right next to her.  
  
"Whoa. That was weird." Yusuke stumbled as he tried to regain his balance.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"The blue guy sent me through a transporting thing."  
  
"Ok then. I guess I'll take you to our Junior High school first." Keiko didn't look at him. She was afraid that she would burst into tears if she did.  
  
They were there after a few minutes of walking. Yusuke looked at the school. It was a big gray building.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Keiko had a hint of hope in her but it could disappear as fast as Hiei could run.  
  
Yusuke shook his head but as he did sudden images flashed in his mind and his eyes went blank as he remembered.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"Urameshi please report to Principle Takanaka's office right now!"  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko slammed open the door to the roof floor.  
  
"Nice uniform Keiko."  
  
"Yusuke no baka!" She slapped him across the cheek.  
  
"All the girls have to wear these skirts Yusuke, just like all the guys are supposed to wear navy blue jumpsuits," said Keiko eyeing Yusuke green jumpsuit.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Yusuke leaned back and popped a chip in the air. Keiko grabbed the chip before it reached his mouth.  
  
"Yusuke go to the Principle's office now! You keep on skipping school which gives me a bad reputation as class president!"  
  
"Ok ok no need to throw a hissy fit."  
  
"Yusuke you're such a jerk."  
  
"Thanks." Yusuke popped another chip into his mouth. Keiko got mad and slapped him again.  
  
"Yusuke when will you listen to me? You're such an idiot." Keiko grabbed him by the ear and dragged him down the stairs.  
  
"OW OOOWWW KEIKO DAMMIT THAT HURTS!"  
  
"You deserve it."  
  
She threw him into the principal's office and walked away.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
"I remembered. We were on the roof and you slapped me a couple of times and called me an idiot."  
  
Keiko smiled sadly as she also remembered those crazy times in Junior high.  
  
"Keiko - it's Keiko isn't it? How come you're always that sad?" Keiko finally looked at him. Her eyes were so sad, as if she were waiting for something that would never come back.................  
  
Yusuke's eyes rolled back as he remembered an image.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"Kei, I've been thinking about this for a long time already and I know it's early to ask this but I just don't want anyone to steal you away from me." Yusuke reached in his pocket.  
  
Keiko's eyes brightened as he showed her the brilliant ring that was in the small box.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will Yusuke."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes. I love you Yusuke."  
  
"I love you too Kei."  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
"Yusuke, Yusuke are you okay?" Keiko was shaking him.  
  
Yusuke took out the ring that Keiko gave back to him. He stared at it. Then held it out to Keiko. She looked confused as he slid it back on her finger.  
  
"Yusuke - I can't take this back."  
  
"Why not? I gave it to you. It's yours. Besides I must have really loved you back then."  
  
Tears started to stream down Keiko's perfect face.  
  
"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Yusuke wiped a tear off her face.  
  
"No it's just that I'm glad you're remembering."  
  
He smiled. It felt like it was a natural instinct to be happy when she was happy.  
  
"So where are we going now?"  
  
"To see Kuwabara."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooooohhhh. So terribly sorry for the short chappie. I was running out of ideas. C'ya next time! 


	3. Kuwabara

Yay! I got reviews! I'm sooooo happy! Thanks to all the people that reviewed! I love you (and if you're a girl uh.......I love you in the non lesbian way)! Yeah and I know that he is remembering quickly but hey the story does have to go on. Anyway, Here it is.  
  
Remembering Keiko Chapter 3 ~ Kuwabara  
  
"Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked at Keiko in confusion.  
  
"Yeah. The carrot head that you met in Koenma's office."  
  
"Koenma?"  
  
"Oh gosh. Koenma never told you who he was? He's the son of the judge of death, Enma." Keiko folded her arms as she walked.  
  
"The judge of death? That's interesting."  
  
"Yeah. We're here." Keiko pointed to the Kuwabara residence.  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Keiko! Yusuke......" Shizuru's voice trailed off. Her brother had told her Yusuke had lost his memory.  
  
"Hey Shizuru. I'm just bringing Yusuke around so he can try to remember things." Keiko smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. Come on in!"  
  
Kuwabara looked up as they entered his room.  
  
"Hi Urameshi. Hey Keiko."  
  
"Hi Kuwabara." Keiko smiled. 'I'm smiling too much today' she thought.  
  
"I brought Yusuke to try to remember a few things."  
  
"Yeah ok. So Urameshi what'dya wanna know?"  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke spoke for the first time since they came in.  
  
"You know. Ask me questions and junk like that."  
  
"Uh......." Yusuke stuttered.  
  
Kuwabara smiled and thought of famous pinky string between him and Yukina.  
  
"Remember the pinky string Yusuke?"  
  
"Pinky string?" Yusuke thought, 'what kinda crazy man is this guy?'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yusuke's eyes rolled back as he remembered those words.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I make this quick! SHOTGUN!" A spray of energy shot out from Yusuke's hand. He killed all of the demons.  
  
"I'm coming to rescue you my dear Yukina!" Kuwabara had a pink headband around his head and he was holding up his pinky.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Kuwabara?"  
  
"This is my pinky string! It helps me find my dear beloved Yukina! See, I'm connected to her!"  
  
"Yeah whatever." Yusuke rolled his eyes and Kuwabara ran ahead.  
  
"Dear Yukina! Your love is coming to save you!"  
  
"Hey you idiot wait for me!" Yusuke ran after the lunatic who was his friend.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
"Whoa! Yusuke are you okay? You just blacked out totally! Usually when you black out you close your eyes but this time you kept your eyes open and they turned white!" Kuwabara jabbered on and on.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. "You were my best friend in junior high weren't you? I beat you up so many times." He laughed. Keiko just stared and she realized how much she had missed that laugh.  
  
"But what was that blue stuff coming out of my hands." Yusuke rested his head on his hands.  
  
"Blue stuff?" Keiko never remembered any blue stuff.  
  
"Yeah and I yelled shotgun."  
  
"Oh, Urameshi that's your shotgun attack. That blue stuff was your energy." Kuwabara felt weird. It was almost like he actually knew more than somebody for once.  
  
"Energy?"  
  
"Yeah. Your spirit energy."  
  
"Okay. This is weird."  
  
"Yeah I thought it was weird at first too, when I first saw you fight." Keiko thought back to the Dark Tournament. She was freaked out when she saw Yusuke do all that junk (A/N: sorry I've been too used to saying junk instead of stuff).  
  
Kuwabara formed his spirit sword in his hand.  
  
"This is my spirit sword Urameshi. Remember?"  
  
Yusuke looked wide eyed at the orange beam shooting out of his former friend's hand.  
  
"Hey I remember something." Yusuke suddenly felt something coming back to him.  
  
"Don't black out this time Ura............"  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled into the darkness he was watching.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kuwabara yelled in pain as the man hit him many times with his sword.  
  
"Hm. You broke off a piece of my sword. I'm surprised. You have just a little more in you than I thought," the other man said. He walked away.  
  
"Wait. I'm not dead yet." Kuwabara strained to get up, gripping the piece of sword that had broken off the other man's sword (DAMMIT I forgot his name what was it).  
  
"Grrr. How did you survive boy? No one has survived it before."  
  
"Heh I'm special."  
  
"Yeah right. I'm sure you won't survive it another time."  
  
"Oh shit (forgive me. I don't remember all the exact words). If he does that again I really am dead."  
  
"Got that right boy." And as he said that he lunged for Kuwabara.  
  
"Argh. I have to do something."  
  
"If he emits his energy into the sword he might not die." Genkai casually smoked her cigarette as if death was a regular thing for her.  
  
"Hey old hag. Watch it!"  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
"Huh? What is this?" Kuwabara stared in puzzlement at the beam of energy.  
  
"What are you?" The opponent stared at Kuwabara in horror and then at the wound that Kuwabara had just made.  
  
"Materialization of spirit energy. His energy became the form of a sword." Genkai threw her cigarette into the darkness.  
  
"The spirit sword."  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
"Wow. You were pretty powerful Kuwabara." Yusuke gazed at him.  
  
"Urameshi! What the hell are you talking about? Have you gone crazy? Without energy you still beat me 265 (forgive me if that number's wrong) times! With energy you would probably beat even easier!"  
  
"I must say detective you must have been brainwashed really good. I mean to think that you think the idiot is powerful is almost scary (that sentence really didn't make sense)." A voice came from outside the window.  
  
"The shrimp! What are you doing here? Spying on us?" Kuwabara glared at Hiei.  
  
"No. Why the hell would I spy on you? I just heard that Keiko was trying to help Yusuke remember so I'm saving her the trouble of trying to find me." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Hiei? Helping someone? That's a miracle." Kuwabara scoffed.  
  
"Keiko?" Yusuke looked at the short man that seemed to be gothic.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Hiei. He was on your team when you were working for Koenma."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yes." Hiei took off his bandana. "Do you remember?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Ugh. I did not like that chapter. Did you? I guess it was okay. I have ideas for the next chapter. I'll update next weekend. I have school. Yup. Ttyl! 


	4. Hiei

Sorry for the extremely late update. I've been soooo busy. School especially. Well, on with the story.  
  
Remembering Keiko Chapter 4  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yes." Hiei took off his bandana. "Do you remember?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head. But as soon as he looked closer at this guy named Hiei he noticed that what he uncovered was a third eye!  
  
"You - you have a third eye!" Yusuke backed up a little bit.  
  
"I thought so." Hiei rolled his eyes. 'I'll just make it easier then."  
  
Hiei's Jagan eye flashed a brilliant color and then entered Yusuke's mind. Hiei entered images........  
  
~~~~~Image~~~~~  
  
"All right! Where's that punk? I'll beat his ass up!"  
  
"You can have the girl back. I don't care. But I'll always have her mind." Hiei appeared in front of them.  
  
"You bastard!" Yusuke's energy flared in his temper.  
  
Hiei laughed. "Mad now are we? Anyway, this is going to be like a game. The antidote for this girl is in the hilt of this sword. If you can get it back before her eye is completely opened, she will be healed, though I doubt that will happen."  
  
Yusuke growled and lunged for Hiei........  
  
~~~~~Image 2~~~~~  
  
Two huge sparks flew from the air. One was red and the other was a dark blue color. The creatures that were attacking Yusuke and Kuwabara ran away seeing the powerful demons ariving.  
  
"I guess you couldn't handle them detective. You're worse than I thought." A dark voice split through the night air.  
  
"Hiei? Kurama?" Yusuke peered up into the tree.  
  
"Who else did you think we were?" Kurama and Hiei's shapes appeared in the darkness.  
  
"Who are they?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"This is just babysitting. Don't get this wrong. We're not trying to help you or anything." Hiei sneered. They jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly on the ground.  
  
"Who's this shorty?" Kuwabara glared at Hiei who glared in return.  
  
"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
Kuwabara growled (in a stupid manner) and swung at him with a punch. He missed by.........a lot. Hiei wasn't even in front of him anymore.  
  
"WHOA!" How'd he do that? That's not fair!"  
  
"Practice you idiot." Hiei slid to the side and Kuwabara lunged at him again.  
  
"How pathetic."  
  
"Kuwabara don't even try." Yusuke yawned boringly.  
  
"Ugh. This shrimp just needs to learn a lesson." Kuwabara stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"And as if you can teach me." Hiei rolled his crimson eyes.  
  
"To get to the point," Kurama finally spoke in his calm manner, "Koenma sent us here to help you, since there are four saint beasts."  
  
"Yeah. Okay whatever. We need to compromise though, if we're going to work together," Yusuke said as he looked at Kuwabara and Hiei who were still glaring at each other.  
  
"Let's go then." They started walking towards the castle that awaited them.  
  
~~~~~End Images~~~~~  
  
Yusuke inhaled sharply as he looked at the short man. He panted.  
  
"Are you ok Yusuke?" Keiko was holding a cloth over his head. "I think all this remembering is too much for you. Maybe you should rest."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Yusuke wiped the sweat off his face.  
  
"Was that too much for you detective? I thought you could deal with more pain than that." Hiei was still sitting smugly on the windowsill.  
  
"You shouldn't invite yourself into other people's houses you know. But you wouldn't know that shorty would ya?" Kuwabara snapped at Hiei.  
  
"Hn. I wouldn't call this giant dung heap a house." Hiei glared at him.  
  
"Children! Stop fighting!" Keiko yelled while still tending to the dizzy Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke fell asleep on Keiko's lap. She blushed. Hiei and Kuwabara stared at her in silence. Keiko was the one who had to deal with this the most out of all of them.  
  
"Should I give him another memory?" Hiei asked with as much sympathy that he could utter (that's still not a lot).  
  
"I think that's enough." Keiko was terribly worried about Yusuke.  
  
"I think it will be fine. He's asleep so it won't make him dizzy since he is already in his subconscious mode." Hiei's jagan glowed red and Keiko nodded.  
  
~~~~~Image 3~~~~~  
  
"YEAH MOM WHATEVER!!!!" Yusuke yelled as he ran out of the house rubbing his head.  
  
He ran but stopped when he felt a strange presence. He looked around him and saw a shadow in the trees.  
  
"Who are you (A/N: I really don't remember it well, I only saw it once.)?" Hiei jumped out in front of him with lightning quick speed.  
  
"Here," Hiei said while shoving a tape into Yusuke's hands.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Your new mission from Koenma. I can't believe he's making me work for him. How sad." Hiei glared at Yusuke who didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What's the mission?" Yusuke looked at the tape.  
  
"Do you think I know? I'm not going on this one."  
  
"You aren't?" Yusuke finally looked at Hiei.  
  
"No. Just don't get killed because I want to kill you first."  
  
Yusuke laughed. "I don't think I can guarantee that Hiei. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hn." Hiei glared at Yusuke one final time and disappeared into the air.  
  
"Guess I'll have to borrow Kuwabara's VCR then." Yusuke said as he walked off wondering what the tape was about.  
  
~~~~~End Image~~~~~  
  
Yusuke woke up. "What was that?"  
  
"Hn. Didn't you just find out?" Hiei sighed in exasperation.  
  
"You mean, that wasn't a dream?" Yusuke's eyes widened.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you tired?" Keiko stood up and helped Yusuke to his feet.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You want to go to Kurama?"  
  
"Who's Kurama?" Yusuke asked in confusion.  
  
"You'll see. I think he has better methods of remembering then Hiei does," Keiko said while looking back at Hiei.  
  
"Hn," came the infamous reply.  
  
"Where does Kurama live Hiei?"  
  
"I'll take you there. Don't walk to slow or else I'll have to start slashing at you to make you go faster."  
  
"Thanks," Keiko said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
Keiko ran with Yusuke and Kuwabara following close behind struggling to keep up with Hiei who was barley visible.  
  
They finally arrived at a nice looking modern house with many beautiful rose bushes.  
  
"This is it." Hiei was breathing slowly and steadily while the others were panting because of the sprint.  
  
"Okay. Thank you Hiei," Keiko said as Hiei disappeared once again.  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" A middle aged woman appeared at the door.  
  
"Hi. We're friends of Suichii (I don't really know how to spell it). May we please see him?" Keiko said as politely as possible.  
  
"Sure! Come on in." She opened the door widely. He'll be down in just a sec."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"Anytime." Kurama's human mother smiled at the three. Yusuke was puzzled. He thought Kurama was a demon so how could he have a human mother? And why did Keiko call him Suichii?  
  
"Hi." Kurama jogged down the stairs and stopped when he saw Yusuke.  
  
"Hi Kurama. I'm trying to help Yusuke remember some things. Will you help?" Keiko smiled.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
That chapter was ok. Please read and review if you like it. Flames are allowed but I prefer if you don't make them VERY insulting. Thanks.  
  
~pchan (Tiff) 


	5. Kurama and the Walk

Hey! Back again folks and alive and kickin. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so incredibly long but enjoy! I do not own YYH.  
  
~~~Remembering Keiko Chapter 5 ~~~  
  
"Hi Kurama. I'm trying to help Yusuke remember some things. Will you help?" Keiko smiled.  
  
"Certainly. What would you like to know?" He turned to Yusuke staring at him with those emerald eyes that reflected experienced wisdom.  
  
"Um.....excuse me if I'm being rude (A/N: can you imagine Yusuke really saying this?) but who are you and how did I meet you?" Yusuke asked Kurama.  
  
"Well, first of all my human name is Suichii and my demon name is Kurama. I guess it all started when you were looking for the three items that Hiei, Gouki, and I had obtained in the spirit world. You came upon our........"  
  
Kurama's voice was so calming and there was a sweet aroma of rose (a/n: DAISY are you happy???) petals. Yusuke's eyes blinked as he was falling asleep. His eyelids slowly closed......  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me fellows but I think you have some things that I need. Next time you want to talk in private you should find a spot where it's not so obvious. Have you noticed that this is the only place with sunlight?"  
  
The three of them stared at him and finally one of them spoke up.  
  
"And who are you?" Hiei asked. "His spirit energy is pitiful. One of Koenma's goons I guess."  
  
"I shall be taking my leave now." Kurama turned away. " I do not wish to meddle in the affairs of Koenma."  
  
"What are you doing Kurama? You can't just abandon us like this. We had a deal." Hiei glared at Kurama.  
  
"I will give back the mirror after three days. I will be using it when there's a full moon." Kurama walked into the shadows of the trees and disppeared.  
  
Hiei growled, "I can't believe Kurama is doing this." He jumped up in the air and disappeared also.  
  
"WHOA! How'd he do that?" Yusuke looked around trying to spot the little man that had vanished.  
  
A laugh came from the last of the three. "You must pardon those two. They are rather rude. As you will find out that I am not as rude as those two.........."  
  
~~~~~Flashback 2~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you do not just want to lean on me?" A girl with big, purple eyes asked as she offered a shoulder.  
  
"NO BOTAN! I'm fine!" Yusuke snapped back at her.  
  
"Ugh. Boys. They just never want to rely on a girl to help." She put her hands on her waist but she still had that big bubbly smile. Yusuke really did look like a old man when he was walking with a stick.  
  
A beeping noise came from below. It was his demon compass watch. One of them was near.  
  
'I'll be a sitting duck if one them tries to attack me now.' Yusuke thought as he saw Kurama's red head appear in the crowd. 'Oh great. It's Kurama.'  
  
Yusuke braced himself as best as he could but he found Kurama..........walking right past him. Kurama telepathically communicated with him.  
  
'Meet me tomorrow in front of the hospital at 12:00.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Please come. I have something to show you...........'  
  
~The next day~  
  
"Good. You came." Kurama looked up and uncrossed his arms.  
  
"Why did you want me to come here?" Yusuke stared at Kurama.  
  
"You'll see why."  
  
Kurama walked up to a counter and asked if he could see someone Minamino. The nurse nodded and stood up. She led Kurama and Yusuke through many halls.  
  
"Here she is." The nurse held a door open to them and inside was someone in a white hospital bed.  
  
"Hello Suichii. It's been so long since you brought a friend with you." A middle-aged women sat up in her bed and smiled.  
  
"Mother!" Kurama ran to the woman. "You must save your energy. Would you like me to peel an apple for you? You need to be healthy."  
  
"Aw it's ok Suichii." The women smiled again.  
  
Yusuke twitched and thought, 'Suichii??? I thought his name was Kurama.'  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes.  
  
"Whoa. What happened?" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You fell asleep Yusuke. You must be tired." Keiko said gently.  
  
"No I'm ok." He turned to Kurama and he was smiling broadly, like a sly fox.  
  
'He must have transmitted the visions while I was sleeping and he made me sleep with his smell. He reminds me exactly of a fox.' Yusuke thought.  
  
"I think that's enough for you today Yusuke. You look so tired. You mother will be very happy to see you Yusuke. She kept on hoping that you would come back." Keiko smiled a heart warming smile that broke Yusuke's heart into pieces.  
  
"Okay sure." Yusuke smiled back.  
  
On the way to Yusuke's house Yusuke wanted to ask Keiko questions badly.  
  
"Sooooo......" Yusuke stammered and didn't know what to say.  
  
"You want me to tell you some things?" she said as if she was reading his mind.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ah well, it all began when we were little kids and I was starting a new year at my school. You came and just sat down without speaking and started drawing on your desk."  
  
Yusuke started laughing. "Sounds just like me."  
  
Keiko smiled and continued, "Anyway, I went over to you and looked at what you were drawing. You were drawing a bunch of dead men and one man standing with a huge gun in his hands."  
  
"Wow. I was a violent child wasn't I?" Yusuke grinned a very boyish grin.  
  
Keiko laughed. "Yeah in a way. I asked if the person with the gun was you. And all you said was that .............." ~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
"What are you drawing?" A sweet girl with brown hair went up to Yusuke's desk.  
  
Yusuke almost glared at her. She looked over his shoulder. It was a big mess of blood and dead men on a desk with one man that was still standing holding a big gun.  
  
"Is that guy with the gun you?" The girl smiled.  
  
"They should all die and burn in hell!" Yusuke threw the pencil at a nearby kid who caused him to cry.  
  
"You have very strong language for our age," she responded.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just saying." She raised up her hands as if she were proving she was innocent.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Will you be my friend?" The girl grinned really big.  
  
"I don't even know who you are."  
  
"I'm Keiko. Nice to meet you and your drawing."  
  
"Heh whatever." Yusuke propped his legs onto the desk. "Name's Yusuke.........."  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"Hello? You in there?" Keiko was waving a hand in front of Yusuke.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm here now. I just remembered something."  
  
"Oh really? That's great!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And they walked on....  
  
#####$$$$$$$##### the next chapter will come soon! Please review  
  
oh yeah. One more thing. Sorry if the flashbacks aren't exactly the right words. I can't remember all the episodes^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Till next time! 


End file.
